Imagine
by Bbolt14
Summary: A look into the random happenings of Castle and Beckett. All prompts come on imagineyourotp.. Multi-chapter collection of one-shots. Rated T for future chapters.
1. Chapter 1

**Authors Note: Hi! For those of you following my other stories, don't know when I'll update them, or really if I will. I just wanted to get back into writing and one-shots seemed like the easiest way. **

**There are already 6 of these written, and I'll be posting them periodically. All prompts were found on .com's random generator.**

* * *

1: Imagine person A of your OTP falling asleep on the couch when Person B gets home, they're torn between joining person A, covering person A with a blanket or just carrying them to bed.

"I promise you Castle, I'll be awake when you get home."

He bit into his sandwich as he watched her through the video chat on their phones, laughing as he finally sat down on the airport floor. He dropped his bag next to him and leaned back against the wall, smiling through the phone at his beautiful fiancé.

"Don't laugh at me… Asshole" she smirked.

"I'm not laughing. It's just that you've yawned four times since I called you. And it's only been half an hour."

Kate glared into the camera and snuggled into the couch, her worn copy of Deadly Heat cradled against her chest. "My case was difficult today… But we caught the killer, so Gates gave the boys and I off tomorrow."

Castle took another bite of the sandwich and balanced his phone so he could still talk to her. "Good. I have plans for you" he grinned.

Heat flared in her stomach and she curled up more, biting her bottom lip as her mind reeled with delicious things she had planned for him when he returned. "Alright writer-boy. We'll see."

"Man" he cut in. "Writer-man." A voice came over the loudspeaker and he sighed. "Alright, my flight is boarding. See you soon, Kate. Love you."

Her cheeks tinted a slight red and she blew him a kiss through her phone. "Love you too."

He shuffled with his suitcase and carry on, trying to maneuver himself so he could pull his keys out. He finally got the door open and dropped his things by the steps, looking around. "Kate?" he called out, noticing a curled up form on the couch. He shrugged off his jacket and shoes before walking over, a smile spreading across his face as he took in the sight of his sleeping fiancé cuddling with his book. Castle sat on the open space where her body was curled in, debating on his options of joining her or carrying her to their bed.

His hand reached up and he brushed the hair from her face, finally deciding on taking her to bed. Castle stood, took the book from her lap, and slid his arm under her knees and behind her back, lifting her with ease into his arms.

"Hmm" she mumbled, burying her face into his shoulder. "Cas…" Her eyes opened and she smiled, her hands gripping onto his shirt.

"Hey honey." He carried her into the room, laying her down onto the bed as he adjusted the sheets to cover her.

"Mmm come on." Her eyes were barely open as she snuggled into the blankets. "Come to bed" she murmured.

He stripped his shirt and pants off, leaving him in his boxers as he climbed under the sheets, his arms wrapping around her and pulling her into his chest. "I love sleepy Beckett" he commented, causing her to slap his chest.

She curled into him and brought her arms to wrap around his chest. "Missed you too."


	2. Chapter 2

Warning: This prompt is slightly M rated.

* * *

2: Imagine your OTP at an outing with friends (dinner, sports game, etc.) and teasing each other under the table when no one's looking. Eventually they leave early with a lame excuse, and go home together. Bonus: ends in the hottest sex.

The crowd in the Old Haunt erupted when the ball went out of the park. The Met's had just gotten a grand slam in the World Series, the group was enjoying every minute of it.

Beckett sat against the edge of the table, her body thrumming with excitement. She finished off her beer and set it back with the other empties on the table, ignoring her surroundings as she watched her favorite baseball team battle it out in the biggest game of the year.

"You can sit you know" Castle laughed, slipping another beer into her hand. He pressed a kiss to her cheek and slid into the booth next to Ryan, who was talking with Espo, Lanie and Jenny.

"Are you even watching this game Castle? It's incredible. The Met's haven't won a World Series since 1986. And this is the first year they've been to the World Series since the Subway Series in 2000. This is _huge_."

Castle smiled as her enthusiasm and slid his fingers into the back pocket of her jeans, tugging her down to sit next to him in the booth. "I know it is, but during commercials you can sit and chat." His arm wrapped around her waist and he kissed her temple, taking a drink from his beer.

She leaned into his side, her eyes fixed on the game. "Yeah, mingle" she mumbled. She closer, her excitement level rising as the game came back on. "Shush, Castle. Wright is up to bat."

Castle wrapped his arm around her waist and listened in on their friend's conversation about the history of baseball. He felt left out and a little bored, so he inched his fingertips under the edge of her shirt, the pads of his fingers tracing over her hipbone.

Kate's eyes widened and she gasped as his chilled fingertips touched her skin. She tilted her head and glared up at him. His hand tugged her closer to him and she canted toward his warm body, pressing her lips to his cheek. "Excuse me, mister. I believe your hand is a little… Cold" she shivered, nipping his jawline between her kisses.

"Hmm. You like that?" he growled into her ear, his hand sliding inside her pants, his fingertips grazing over her ass.

She turned her head back to the game to attempt and hide the blush covering her cheeks. "Oh, Castle look. There's a ma- man on first." Her voice was trembling as she felt his hands teasing along her body.

As she lifted her beer to her lips, Castle noticed the obvious shake of her hand. "Something got you nervous, Beckett?" His hand moved around her hip, his fingers sliding under her panties to trace against her skin. "You seem a little flushed."

"_Two can play at that game" _she thought, reaching her free hand to rest on his inner thigh, fingers teasing over the bulge in his pants. His entire body stiffened and she giggled. "I seem flushed? What about yourself" she whispered to him.

He turned his head toward her and narrowed his eyes, his hand moving down to rub against her. "You seem a little… _wet_."

"I- Is…" She looked around the bar and blushed. Kate eyed up their friends and pulled her phone out of her pocket, wriggling away from him. A sigh left her lips as he lost contact with her body, but she needed to get them out of here. "Oh, damn. Guy's Castle and I have to run out early. Alexis just texted that she's locked out of the loft."

Lanie smirked, knowing exactly why her friend wanted to go. "I thought you said she was sleeping at Paige's tonight."

"She- um-"

"She was" Castle cut in. "But something happened and she had to come home. We'll see you guys soon." He rushed her out of the booth, his hands on her hips as he hurried her out of the bar.

"Eager much?" she giggled, lacing her fingers with his as he whistled for a cab.

"I want to get you alone" he growled into her ear, pulling her tight against him, kissing her deeply.

She moaned into the kiss but broke it to climb into the cab. After giving their address, Kate leaned into his lap, kissing him soundly, her hands tangling into his hair. The kiss stayed slow and sweet throughout the cab ride, as to not scar the poor driver. When they pulled up out front Castle tossed him money and hurried her inside.

Once in the loft, it was quick and intense. Shirts were ripped off, hair was a tangled mess, as by the time the first round was over, Kate hadn't even taken her pants completely off.

Finally getting the chance to catch her breath, Kate turned and leaned against the back of the couch he had just bent her over. Her arms wrapped around his neck and she leaned up, kissing him.

Castle groaned into the kiss, his hands spanning her waist as he trapped her between himself and the couch.

"You couldn't wait to get me back here, could you" she smirked, grinding her hips against his.

"Nope" he grinned. "And now time for round two" he said, scooping her over his shoulder to carry her to their bedroom.

* * *

It got messed up last time, but I get all of these prompts from the imagineyourotp tumblr page. Check it out. It's fun.

Also find me at beckett-katic on Tumblr and bbolt14 on twitter. I like new friends.


	3. Chapter 3

3: Imagine your OTP is running late for something and one member has lost a sock.

Kate stood by the door, arms crossed, her foot tapping against the hardwood. "Do you not understand time, Rick?" she yelled through the loft.

"Yes, Kate! I can't find my sock!"

She rolled her eyes and walked into the kitchen, where Alexis was playing with her little sister.

Alexis wrapped her arm around the baby so she didn't fall and turned to her stepmother, laughing at her father's antics. "He still can't find it?"

"No and we're going to be late to the precinct party. This is ridiculous. I told him this morning to have all of his clothes laid out because this happens every time." She rolled her eyes and reached out, taking her baby girl from Alexis. "Would you mind going to help him? If I do I'm just going to yell…"

"Not a problem."

Kate smiled, wrapping her free arm around her stepdaughter to give her a hug. "Thank you, kiddo. You're a saint."

Alexis laughed and ran into the bedroom, leaving Kate to turn her attention to her daughter, Melanie.

"Daddy's silly, right baby girl?"

Melanie giggled and reached her hands up to her mother's cheeks, her small body squirming with joy. "Papa silly" she replied back, giggling again.

A loud crash came from the bedroom and Kate spun, holding tight onto the baby as she went to the bedroom. "Rick! Alexis! Are you ok?" She ran through the door, her mouth pursing as she began laughing at the sight.

The contents of Rick's closet were covering the floor, Castle, and Alexis.

"Mama, Daddy and Lexi fell" Melanie cried out, squirming in her moms arms to reach for her dad whom she believed was hurt. "Papa! Lexi!"

Castle sat up, holding the sock up in the air. "Aha! Found it!" He turned toward Alexis, who had sat up and continued laughing at him.

"Dad, I think you scared someone" she said, pointing to Kate and Melanie.

Kate was laughing at her husband's ridiculous behavior before she realized how scared Melanie was that he'd gotten hurt. The baby's cries were only whimpers, but it was heartbreaking. "Oh, Mel, he's okay, see. Look, Papa's fine honey. Don't cry."

"Papa" she whimpered, burying her face into Kate's shoulder as her body shook.

Kate's eyes fixed on Castle as he climbed out of the pile of clothes, walking over to his wife and his youngest. He handed Kate his sock and took the baby into his arms, pressing his forehead to hers. "Aww, Mel I'm okay sweetie. See? It was all funny. Lexi and I are ok."

Melanie opened up her eyes and looked at him, a small smile forming as she clung to his neck. "Daddy" she smiled. "Love you Daddy."

Alexis and Kate stepped up next to the pair. Alexis took Melanie from her dad's arms and kissed her little sister's head, while Kate handed her husband his sock.

"Alright, we're officially late. Put on your sock, dear. We've got to go." Though late, she was no longer mad. A constant smile stayed on her face as she gave him a quick kiss.

Castle knelt down and pulled his sock on his bare foot, listening carefully as his wife explained to his children when they would be back. When he finished he stood up and wrapped his arm around Kate's waist, his other hand coming to ruffle Alexis' hair.

"Alright. We love you guys, time to get going." Kate took Castle's hand and drug him out of the loft. They stayed close to one another in the elevator, going down to the parking garage. Castle dug his hand in his pockets, looking for his keys.

"Please tell me you have the key's."

He sighed, dropping his head. "I'll be right back…"


	4. Chapter 4

4: Imagine your OTP making out on the couch watching a movie and stealing kisses here and there until they fall asleep in each others arms

"Alright, I'll make a deal with you. We'll play a drinking game, but instead of drinks, it's kisses."

Kate turned her head and glared at him, a smirk covering her face as she turned back to their movie rack. "Seriously, Castle? You hate my movie decisions that much that you want to make a game out of it?"

"No! No of course not. I just… want to make things interesting." He grabs the blanket off of the back of the couch and pulls it over him. As soon as she decided on a movie, he lifted the blanket up to welcome her in to cuddle against him. "Ok, so what are we watching?"

She rested against his side, her back pressed against the back of his couch, her head using his chest as a pillow. She grabbed his iPad and brought up a list, setting it on the table. "You'll see" she smirked.

As the movie started, his eyes widened and he quickly turned his head toward her. "Have I ever told you how much I love you?" He grinned, kissing her quickly. The Avengers theme rang through the television speakers and he tightened his arm around her, reading the rules of their makeshift drinking game.

She smiled, her heart warming at his childlike happiness. After going over the rules of their game, she hit play.

Within the first 5 minutes, the rule "drink kiss whenever someone mentions, or you see, the tesseract" has Kate on top of him, her hands tangled in his hair. Their kisses had stared off light and playful, but about two minutes into the movie, Castle had let out a growl and tugged her on top of him.

She broke the kiss with that pesky need for air and giggled, pressing her forehead against his. "That damn tesseract..." she mumbled.

"Imagine if we were drinking… We'd be tipsy already." Castle slid his hands up the back of her shirt, massaging her lower back as they both turned their head back to the movie.

They watched more of the movie, stealing kisses as more of the rules popped up. About 15 minutes later, Castle decided he couldn't take it anymore, and tugged her back onto his chest, wrapping his hand around the back of her neck to pull her in for a slow, deep kiss. His tongue probed her mouth and she opened for him, moaning into his mouth.

While making out on the couch, both came to the mutual and unannounced agreement that kissing was all they were up for that night, which only made it more special and fun. Hands roamed innocently, and the two lovers explored the caverns of one another mouths in a way they hadn't in a long time.

A while later, they broke apart, and Kate dropped her head onto Rick's shoulder. "Mmm. I forgot how much I love doing that with you" she smiled, snuggling into his chest.

His arms wrapped around her and his eyes closed as he relaxed with her into the couch. "We should do this more often…"

She giggled and turned her attention back to the movie, where Black Widow and Hawk Eye were reminiscing of their time in Budapest. She sighed and pressed a kiss to his cheek, her eyes fluttering shut. "Love you" she whispered.

"Love you too, Kate" he smiled, cuddling into her and falling asleep.

* * *

Okayyy so I kind of broke out of the prompt for this one. But eh, it was fun.

Also! If anyone has a prompt they want to see, write it in the reviews and I'll try my best. Thanks!


	5. Chapter 5

5: Imagine Your OTP not having meeting for the first time, Person A's friend goes up to person B and uses a really bad pick up line, then person B comes up and apologies for their drunk friends behavior, and they get talking and it turns out they have a lot in common.

Damien reached out and smacked Rick's arm, getting his attention. "Hey, man. Do you see that?"

Rick turned, his eyes rolling at his drunken friend's words. _That_ was a beautiful woman sitting at the bar alone, drinking a beer. "Yeah, I see her. She's gorgeous."

Damien grinned and messily took a huge gulp from his beer, finishing it off and slamming it down on the bar. "I'm going to go talk to her" he slurred.

"No, Damien. Don't go over there. You're wasted, you'll just embarrass yourself."

Damien shook him off and grinned. "I'm gonna try to fuck her in the bathroom. Wish me luck."

Rick's eyes widened but before he could get ahold of his friend, Damien was gone and walking over to the woman at the bar.

He slid up to her, his arm coming up to rest on the back of her chair. "Hey baby" he slurred, the stench of alcohol on his breath.

She turned to him and looked up, holding her beer in her hands. She lifted the drink and took a sip, eyeing him over. "Hello" she nodded, looking back down at the bar, clearly uninterested.

"Mmm baby, what's wrong? You look a little sad. Maybe what you need is some vitamin me." He brought his hand up against her back and tried to direct her out of the chair. "Want to go have a little fun?"

Her eyes widened and she glared at him. "Are you kidding me?" She stood, about to punch him, when a man she didn't know ran over and grabbed the drunk hitting on her.

"I am so sorry ma'am. My friend is obviously drunk. Damien, go home."

Damien looked back at the girl and pulled himself from Rick's grip. "Not without this little beauty. Come on doll. I'll get a cab."

The woman looked from the drunk to his friend, her face fuming with anger. "Get him away from me before I hit him."

Rick looked at the woman and nodded. "I've got him. I'm so sorry."

"No! Fuck both of you. I'm leaving" Damien growled, pulling away from Rick once again, leaving the bar.

Rick turned back to the woman, whom had sat back down at the bar. "I really am sorry. He's not the smartest."

The woman turned to him and was, to his surprise, laughing at the matter. "It's alright. Honestly, I'm used to it. I should probably stop coming out by myself though." She turned and looked to him, holding her hand out to shake his. "I'm Kate."

"Rick." He shook her hand. "It's nice to meet you, Kate."

"Nice to meet you too. Want to sit?"

He looked at the stool next to her and nodded, raising his hand to the bartender. "I'll take one of whatever she's having, and get her another to." He slid a twenty across the bar and turned to her. "You shouldn't have to worry about coming out by yourself."

"Very true, I'm a cop though. So at least I can handle myself."

The bartender came back and set two beers in front of them. "Be back with your change" he said, but Rick shook him off.

"Keep it." He turned his attention back to Kate. "Wait, you're a cop."

"Yeah. Homicide detective. You do realize these beers are 3 dollars a piece, right?"

"Eh, let the guy be excited. Hold you're changing the subject. Seriously, you're a homicide detective? That's awesome!"

Kate laughed and took a drink from her new beer. "It's nice. I do it to find closure for the families."

He looked at her for a moment, a slight adoration in his eyes. "That's incredible, Kate."

She blushed and dropped her head, biting her lip. The way he was looking at her was causing her stomach to flutter. "So, Rick. What do you do?"

"I'm a writer."

"Anything I might have heard of?" She takes another drink.

"Well, I actually just finished a book, _Storm Fall_."

Kate's eyes widened and she practically spit out her drink. "You- You're Richard Castle?"

Rick chuckled and nodded. "That would be me. Richard Edgar Castle."

She shook her head, fumbling and slightly star-struck. "Wow. I- uh- I really should have recognized you. I- my mom, she loved your books. It's kind of funny that I didn't recognize you… It's just- you were her favorite author."

He quickly caught on to how she was speaking and reached out, taking her hand. "Well Kate, your mother sounds like she was a wonderful woman."

She blushed, reaching her free hand up to rest on top of his, her thumb tracing circles over his knuckle. "She really was."

He leaned in and pressed a soft kiss to her cheek. "Want to get out of here, grab some coffee, maybe talk some more where it isn't so loud? I want to get to know you."

Her eyebrow arched as she took in his words, biting her lip and smiling. "I'd like that."

* * *

Reviews are always welcome.


	6. Chapter 6

6: Imagine your OTP as children, having to kiss in a game of spin the bottle.

A 17-year-old Kate Beckett walked into the party, her tight dress clinging to her figure, her dark hair swept over one shoulder. Her family had decided for her that she was not allowed out, which only gave her more of a reason to sneak out and party. She looked around the apartment her friend rented, grabbed a beer from the counter, and finally found the girls throwing the party.

"Kate! You're here!" Lanie reached out and grabbed her, pulling her in for a tight hug. "Took you long enough, girl!"

"Sorry Lanie. My parents flipped when they learned I was going out again. It's whatever. Damn there are a lot of people here."

"I know. Javier's home on leave and decided to invite everyone he knows. He decided this was some sort of 'coming home' party." Lanie took Kate's beer and sipped it, making a face before giving it back to her friend. "You and your beer. We need to get you onto something stronger." Lanie turned around to the bar and pulled out whiskey. She grabbed a glass and some ice, pouring it before switching Kate's beer out for the Jack on the rocks.

Kate smirked and sipped the whiskey. "Much better. Hey, anyone around here I might get to know? Might as well… Look around."

"Ooo! I have the perfect guy for you. Ahh, Kate, you'll love him. He's great. His name's Rick."

"I don't need to love him Lanie, I just need something to do." She elbowed her friend and laughed, looking around the party. "Hey, I'll go find Rick. You go be a host."

"Spin the bottle in 15. If you don't find him I swear…"

Kate rolled her eyes. "I've got it! Go."

15 minutes later, and Kate still couldn't find this Rick that Lanie was so smitten over. She had found Javi though and was crazy excited about her friend's return home. While she and Javi and their friend Kevin were catching up, Lanie had formed a huge circle of people at the party and set an empty beer bottle in the center.

"Ok! Everyone sit. You know how this works." Lanie shouted, sitting down across from Javier.

Kate knelt down on the ground and finished off what would be her second glass of whiskey, the buzz through her head making her a little dizzy. While she sat there a guy sitting across from her never took his eyes off her. She met his look and blushed, dropping her gaze back to the floor.

After a few rounds of the game, Kate still hadn't had the bottle pointed at her, which pleased her. She wasn't really a fan of these stupid kissing games, but she wanted to hang out with her friends so she figured _why not. _

Lanie again reached into the center and spun the bottle. After a few rotations, the open end of the bottle pointed directly at Kate.

Her eyes narrowed in before she looked up at the person at the other end of the bottle. Her eyes met a glow of piercing blue and she practically choked on her drink. He was gorgeous.

"Ahh! Javi, I told you this was a good idea" Lanie yelled. "Ok you two! Go, over there."

Kate stood and glared at Lanie. "You planned this!" she mouthed, flipping off her best friend. She turned and walked into the nearest room, turning and gasping as the guy followed closely behind her.

"Hi" he smiled, holding his hand out to take hers and kiss it. His soft lips pressed against the back of her hand and his eyes met hers. "I'm Rick."

"Kate" she blushed, stepping closer to him as he pulled her into his arms, his left arm wrapping around her waist.

"You are very beautiful, Kate."

"Not too bad yourself, Ricky" she teased, resting her hand on his chest. Usually she would have left already. One quick peck and she'd be gone. But as this point she was practically frozen against him. His smell was intoxicating and musky, and she loved it.

"I've wanted to do this since we started this game; do you mind?" he asked, his eyes looking down to her lips.

"Not a-" she began, before he'd leaned in to kiss her. "Mmmph."

His hand caressed her face before he tangled his fingers into her hair. He moved his lips against hers and after a minute, opened his mouth up to slide his tongue into her mouth.

She sighed into his mouth, her hands coming up to tangle in his hair as she pressed her body to his.

When the need for air arose she broke the kiss and stared at him, flustered and slightly hot and bothered. "Damn" she sighed out, staring up at him.

A smile spread across his face and he leaned in again, his lips teasing her neck. "Beautiful" he whispered, one of his hands reaching around her to the table behind her. He stopped kissing her for a minute, writing his number down on a sheet of paper.

Her eyes narrowed and she watched carefully as he finished writing, folded the paper, and wrapped his arms back around her body. She let out a loud gasp as his cold hands caressed the backs of her legs, slowly sliding upward. "Rick" she sighed. "What are you doing."

"Nothing too inappropriate, I hope" he grinned, his hands moving up her legs and dipping under the backside of her lace underwear. He pressed the paper between her bare ass and the underwear before quickly removing his hands, leaning in to kiss the shocked and speechless look on her face. "It was a pleasure meeting you, Kate." He kissed her once more and then turned, leaving the room without looking back.

A shocked Kate stood in the room, watching through the doorway as he left the party.

Seconds later, Lanie ran in, frantically waving her arms. "Holy shit, Kate! You were in here for almost half an hour. What happened?"

Kate snapped out of it and turned to her friend, the look of having practically been ravished and awestruck covering her face. "I got his number" she smiled, shrugging and leaving the room.


	7. Chapter 7

7: Imagine Person A injures their dominant hand. Person B must aid them and do all their writing.

"Ouch! Dammit, what the… are you kidding me?" Castle bellowed, his voice echoing through the loft.

"Castle? You alright?" Kate walked out from their bathroom, a towel holding up her wet hair as she searched for her husband. She saw his body hunched over in the kitchen, profanities spilling form his lips.

"Mother… shit… dammit…" Castle stood and leaned against the counter, his right hand cradled against his chest. The pot of water he had tried to boil was tipped over, spilling onto their counter and onto the floor about two feet from where he stood. "Kate, help, my hand hurts" he wined.

She rushed to him, carefully taking his hand into hers to look at his burns. "Oh, honey. What were you doing?"

"Tr- trying to make coffee. Damn, this hurts."

"We need to get you to the emergency room, Castle."

"Psh, no way. I don't need an emergency room. I'm a man, Kate. I'm fine."

* * *

About three hours later, they returned home from the hospital. Castle's hand had started to blister, and Kate refused to sit around and allow him to whine. The doctor had taken one look at his hand before telling him he had second-degree burns on his hand. After getting medicine and ointments and such, they returned back to the loft, and Kate was left taking care of her now incredibly needy husband.

"Kate, you don't understand. I can't type and I've got a chapter due to the publisher tomorrow. It's already a few days late. You need to help me out."

She sat curled up on their couch, eyeing him carefully. After contemplating, she sighed and got up to go into the office, returning moments later with his laptop. She got back into her spot and set the laptop on her lap, powering it up and bringing up the document.

"Alright, writer boy. You tell me the words, I'll put them down."

Astonished that she actually agreed to write for him, Castle smirked at his wife and reached his good hand out to squeeze her foot. "You're a wonderful wife. Have I told you that lately?"

She grinned up at him and kicked her foot out playfully. "Yeah, yeah. I know. Alright, let's do this."

* * *

With two cramped hands and 4 hours passed, the couple finally finished the chapter of the latest Nikki Heat book.

Kate had deposited the laptop onto the coffee table and shifted herself on the couch, her head pillowed on his chest.

His not injured hand was rubbing her back carefully as the buried herself against him. "Thank you so much for doing that for me. The wrath of Gina would have been horrible if that had not gotten done, burnt hand or not."

She smiled and turned her head, pressing a kiss to his abdomen. "Don't worry about it, Castle. Because one day, when I hurt my hand, you get to do all of my paperwork for me."

"You evil, evil woman" he sighed.

* * *

AN: Thank you for reading! If anyone has any requests please let me know.


	8. Chapter 8

8: Imagine Person A of your OTP being pregnant and Person B at night talks to the baby while Person A is sleeping, like reciting their favorite bedtime story, telling the baby of the things they just bought or the things they did that day. Person B has their hand on Person A's stomach and takes the kicks or movements as responses.

After a long day of crime fighting from behind a desk, Kate Beckett came home. Her pregnant stomach that she couldn't wait to get rid of was protruding further out than it had been the day before, and she was ready for a hot bath, some soup, and bed.

"Hey babe. Dinner's almost done. How was work?" Rick asked from his spot in the kitchen, the smile on his face that hadn't faded since she told him 7 months ago that they were expecting making her back pain all worth it.

She walked into the kitchen and leaned against the counter, taking a drink from his water he'd had sitting on the counter. "It was alright. I'll tell you though; I'm tired of being confined to my desk. You know that the boys are pushing for the captain to put me on maternity leave early?"

Rick leaned over and kissed her quickly before going back to the soup he had on the stove. "Well, Kate, can you blame them? I love you, don't get me wrong, but pregnant you behind a desk can tend to get a little… pushy."

She reached over and smacked him, smiling through it though. "You know we agreed that I would stay at work until the last moment necessary. I want to have more time with the baby when they're born, and I've been taking really good care of myself and…"

He cut her off with a quick kiss. His hands came up and cradled her stomach, rubbing tenderly as he broke the kiss and laid his forehead against hers. "Just don't get too stressed out because of work, okay?"

"Okay" she sighed with a smile. "Now, I believe you promised to feed me dinner."

* * *

Later that night, Kate was fast asleep on their bed. The pregnancy made it difficult for her to sleep, so when she did, Castle tried his best to not disturb her, however tonight was different.

He sat next to her on the bed, his hand resting on her stomach.

"Hey peanut" he whispered to her stomach, smiling as the he felt the baby wiggle in her stomach. "It's your daddy. I went to the store today while your mommy was at work and found a one-sie that is perfect for you. It's the NYPD blue with "future cop" written on the front." He felt another kick come from her stomach, and his smile grew.

"Your mommy doesn't know about it yet though. It's a surprise. Oh, I can't wait until you are born. Neither of us can. Your room is all decorated a nice shade of purple's and blues. Your mommy is convinced you're a boy, but I think you're a girl. My sweet little possible Melanie… or possibly my sweet little Jacob. Either way, we love you, very much." He leaned over and kissed her stomach carefully.

Kate woke, her eyes fluttering as she watched her husband murmuring to her stomach. She stayed still for a while, watching him carefully, listening to him as he spoke.

"One day, a beautiful, caring, strong woman arrived at a bar and tapped on a mans shoulder. He was surprised and incredibly rude to her, but she wasn't there for fun. No, she wanted to arrest him."

Kate chuckled, getting Rick's attention.

He turned his head to look at her, a smile spreading across his face as he continued with his story. "The two began working together, but she was never drawn to his silly antics. After years and years and years of trying, and some fighting, she finally started to love him. And it was his favorite thing in the whole world, aside from his family, of course. But it was nice, because she was now to be his family too. And one day, the two loved each other so much that they got married at their house in the Hamptons. Everyone was there. Papa and Grams, Aunt Lanie and Uncle Espo, Aunt Jenny and Uncle Kevin, the Captain and her husband. All of their family came to see them be married. Boy, was it a beautiful day." As he spoke, he reached one hand over to hold his wife's, the other still resting on her stomach to feel the baby's kicks. "After the wedding, the two lived for a year before they decided that their family was missing something. They had each other, and they had a daughter, but they needed something else. Not a dog, or a cat… No, peanut, they needed you. We need you." He felt the babies kicks vibrate against his hand. "I love you so much, sweetie. Mommy does too."

"That's right" Kate finally spoke. "I love you so much baby." She sat her free hand on her stomach and rubbed tenderly. "And I love you too, Rick. And yes, you may have been a little silly, but I will say that I've always loved you, and I always will."

He smiled and sat up, pressing a kiss to her lips. "I love you" he murmured against her lips. "I love you, and our family."

* * *

AN: I'm pretty sure every episode this season has been the best episode. I cannot wait for monday.


	9. Chapter 9

9: Imagine your OTP having identical twins and having to assign each a color so they don't get them confused.

"Hey babe, could you come in here? I think we might have a problem." Kate stood in the nursery, her hand resting on her growing stomach. She had paint covering her clothes, staining her fingers, and in her hair. She felt a kick and smiled, rubbing the spot. "Calm down, babies" she whispered to her stomach. "Soon you get to come into the world. But today, Momma and Daddy need to finish your room."

Rick walked into the nursery and smiled at his wife talking to her stomach. "Motherhood looks amazing on you, Kate Castle."

"You might have told me that once or twice over the last few years" she blushed. "Speaking of motherhood, where's Mel?"

"Napping. She wanted to help me build the babies cribs, but after a few swings of the hammer she was exhausted."

Kate turned and glared at him. "You mean to tell me you let out 4 year old daughter use a hammer by herself?"

"No!" he looked shocked. "I held onto it too… Sort-of…"

She reached out and smacked his arm. "We'll talk about this later. Right now, I need your help. Castle, the doctor said the twins are going to be identical. What if we can't tell them apart?"

He laughed and wrapped his arms around his wife, tugging her close to him. "They're our kid's, Kate. We'll be able to tell them apart."

"But what if we can't. I know we already promised to not be those parents that dress their twins matching, but what if for the first month or so, we can't tell them apart. We need a system."

He began laughing, but the serious look on her face sobered him instantly. "Kate, you're really worried about this?"

"Yes, Rick! We can't get our children mixed up." Her pregnancy hormones were kicking in and her eyes began to water.

"Okay, honey, don't cry." He leaned in to kiss her carefully. "Let's come up with a system. One that easy for everyone to remember." Rick lifted his hand to tuck a stray hair behind her ear, his eyes focusing on the paint staining her naturally brown hair. "What about colors."

"C-colors" she sniffed, rubbing her eyes.

"Yeah, colors. Like, both of the boys get their own designated color. We can paint the room separate and everything. You only finished the base coat, right?"

She nodded. "I was going to do the colors tomorrow."

"Perfect. Since we don't have names yet, let's think… the first-born can be the color blue, and the second-born can be green. To match our eyes."

Kate blushed and leaned in, kissing him. "You're a genius.

Rick kissed her again, his hands holding her hips as he turned her and pushed her out of the nursery. "I do believe that my so-called genius ideas should allow for a break from the baby prepping and more couch snuggling." He led her to the couch and sat down, reaching his arms out to pull her into his chest, snuggling for the first time in a while with his wife.

* * *

"I hate you! Why did you get me pregnant you raging asshole?" she cried out, her hand gripping his tight. Tears rolled down her cheeks, and she leaned up, looking for the doctor.

"Okay, Kate. You're really doing great, but you need to push one more time, okay? Baby number 1 is almost out."

"It hurts" she cried, clutching her husband's hand. "Castle it hurts so much."

He ran his open hand down her cheek, pushing her hair out of the way. "I know, but you're almost there. Babe, you've got this. Just push one more time."

She tensed up and pushed, crying out in pain.

"And, we're good! First baby out." The doctor held up the baby for both parents to look.

Tears of joy rolled down Castle's face and he leaned over, kissing her on the forehead. "Oh, honey he's beautiful."

"He's perfe- Oh!" she gripped his hand again, another contraction starting. "I can't do this again, oh god" she gasped.

"Kate, don't think about the pain, okay? You are almost done."

She took in a deep breath and nodded, pushing again. Her hand gripped onto the railing, as Castle had gone to hold their newborn baby. After a few pushes, another cry rang through the hospital room as their other baby was born. She collapsed against the hospital bed, shaking.

"Rick, honey, are they okay?"

He turned, holding both of their sons in his arms, walking over to her. "Ok, Kate they're amazing. Exactly identical." He set one of their son's down in her arms.

"Jason. This is Jason Hunt Castle." She cuddled her son into her arms, smiling up at her husband.

"And this is Devon Beckett Castle."

He leaned in and kissed her on the lips carefully. "I love you."

"I love you too" she smiled, kissing him back. Her smile quickly turned into a frown and she stared at her husband. "Wait, what were the colors?"


	10. Chapter 10

10: Imagine your OTP driving home from a wedding of a mutual friend when a drunk driver crashes their vehicle into the driver's side; Person A is killed instantly on impact and Person B wakes up in the hospital after being in a coma for a few weeks. Disoriented and confused they beg the nursing staff where Person A is only to find out that they didn't make it.

The wedding had finally ended. Kate climbed into the front seat, the mint green maid of honor dress Lanie insisted on clinging to her body. "I'm so happy for them" she smiled, relaxing back into the seat. She put her seatbelt on and pulled the clip from her hair, letting it tumble down her shoulders as Castle climbed into the driver seat.

"Lanie looked gorgeous, and man, did you see Espo crying? He's never living that down."

"Oh, Castle, be nice. I seem to recall you crying at our wedding."

His head snapped to look at her and he grinned, reaching over to squeeze her knee. "Not my fault you looked absolutely gorgeous."

She grinned and leaned over the console, kissing his cheek. "Sap. Now Mr. Castle, take me home or lose me forever."

"Yes ma'am". He kissed her quickly and drove out of the parking lot.

The two sat in comfortable silence on the way home. Kate's hand rested on his leg, drawing teasing circles on his thigh.

As the music rang through the car, Kate sighed. "I want to have my wicked way with you when we get back. Just think about it. My hands, your abs…"

He grinned and reached down, holding her hand. "Your delicious mouth…. Mmm, Kate, don't tease me."

She turned and looked at him, a smile spreading across her face. "Make me-"

Her voice was cut off by a screech, and her high-pitched scream.

The never saw him coming.

The car collided into Castle's door, flipping them on impact. Kate's side landed first, smashing into the ground. Castle somehow managed to turn his head and look at his wife, who wasn't moving.

"Kate. Honey… Kate!" he yelled, his vision quickly fading to black.

* * *

The sound of beeping is what finally woke him. A slight, constant beep that slowly faded in, getting louder and louder as he began to feel again.

Castle's eyes opened slowly, the bright lights practically blinding him. He cringed and went to bring his hand up to cover his eyes, but the paid shot through his left arm and he howled out in pain. Finally adjusting, he looked around the hospital room. The IV's he was hooked to were in his left arm, and his right arm had a cast.

He reached up and pulled the tube from his nose, taking a deep breath and his eyes fell upon a nurse standing at the station outside his room. "Hello?!" he yelled out, getting her attention.

The nurse's eyes widened and she gasped, picking up her walkie-talkie. "Sir, he's awake" she practically yelled into the radio, before rushing into his room. "Mr. Castle, please stay still, okay? The doctor is on his way in, and I'll call your daughter."

"No- wait. What day is it?"

"April 10th, sir. You've been in a coma for the past two weeks. Please, stay still. The doctor-"

"My wife, where is she. Where's Kate."

The nurse's face fell, and she sighed. "Sir you really should wait for your family and the doctor."

"I don't give a damn about the doctor. Where is my wife? How bad were her injuries?"

The nurse reached out and took his good hand. "She didn't make it, Mr. Castle. She was killed on scene."

He shook his head. "No. No, that can't… No." His voice crumbled and he started to cry. "No. She's my wife dammit! She's fine!"

The nurse shook her head. "I'm so sorry Sir."

* * *

He woke with a startle, shooting straight up in their bed. His body was covered in sweat and he couldn't stop shaking.

Kate's eyes opened slowly and she stretched, reaching over to lay her hand on his knee. "Babe, you ok?"

Between breaths, Castle looked over at her and visibly shook. "You're alive" he gasped out, grabbing his wife and pulling her into his lap tightly.

Her eyes widened and she snaked her arms around his neck, hugging him back as his face buried into her shoulder. "It's okay, Rick. Nothing happened to me." He began mumbling into her shoulder and she ran her fingers through his hair.

"The doctors said you didn't make it. I did and you… Kate, it was so bad. I love you so much. Please never leave me like that. Never, ever… I can't live without you."

"Shh, babe, you aren't making any sense." She leaned back to get a good look at him, cupping his cheek. "I'm not going anywhere, okay? You and me baby. We're in this for the long haul." Kate leaned in and pressed a sweet kiss to his lips.

* * *

AN: I'm so, so, so, sorry. This one actually hurt to write. But, alas, everyone is alive. I took a twist b/c although these are all one-shots, the fic exists in one world. And there is no way I'm going to kill Kate Beckett in a car accident. So please review! I love feedback.

OH! And follow me on tumblr at beckett-katic.


	11. Chapter 11

11: Imagine your OTP starting a Nerf gun war with each other.

The lights in the loft were dimmed when Castle finally got home from his meeting at Black Pawn. It was getting late, and between his book tour and Kate's wedding stress, he was exhausted.

"Kate?" He called out, shrugging when there was no answer. _Probably asleep_ he thought. He walked into the kitchen and opened the cabinet, grabbing a cup. As he pulled his cup out, an index card fell down onto the counter, Kate's quick handwriting scratched across it.

_Check the sink._

Castle squinted and read the card over, flipping it to see if there was anything else. "Kate?" he called out again, moving across the kitchen to look into the sink. A grin spread across his face as his gaze fell upon the gun in the sink.

A Nerf gun, to be exact.

He picked up the toy machine gun and the box of 100 bullets from the sink. Another index card was taped to the top of the box, also covered in Kate's handwriting, as well as a bright red kiss-print from her lips.

_Better load up, Writer boy. You've got 2 minutes._

"Can you see me?" he called out again, looking around the loft for any sign of his fiancé. With no response, he kicked off his shoes and rolled up his sleeves, loading the ammo into his gun. When it was ready, he slid across the floor, ready to begin.

As he went to duck into his office, a nerf bullet hit him square in the back. Castle spun, holding the gun up to block himself. "Really, Kate?" he yelled out, looking around but still not seeing her.

He heard her giggle come from what sounded like upstairs, but he wasn't sure. If it were, he wouldn't be surprised. Her aim was amazing.

"Okay, hon. I'm ready." He had the gun held tightly against his chest, and extra bullets hidden in his pockets. He stealthily left the office, ducking behind the couch. He heard footsteps from upstairs and looked up, aiming his gun high and pulling the trigger.

The bullet soared up into the air and over the railing, hitting Kate square in the forehead. "Ass" she mumbled. She loaded the machine gun and made her way around the corner, slowly going down the steps. "Baby, you home?" she asked. Kneeling down a little, she saw his brown hair sticking out above the couch. A grin spread across her face and she brought up the gun, looking through the toy scope. She pulled the trigger, the bullet hitting him on the top of the head.

And then the rapid fire began.

Kate ran down the steps as Rick stood up, both of them opening fire on the other. They both kept pulling the trigger until running completely out of bullets. Kate ran out of bullets first, dropping her gun on the floor with her arms raised.

Rick had one bullet left. He looked down at the gun, then back up at his fiancé. "Check mate" he said, raising the gun.

The second he pulled the trigger; Kate ducked and reached behind her, pulling out a nerf handgun. She raised it with ease and pointed it at his chest, pulling the trigger and hitting him right in the center.

"Ha! I win!"

Stunned, Rick looked down at the fallen bullet that had hit him, then back up at her. "Oh really." He glared and took two long strides forward, stepping close to her. Reaching down, he scooped her up and tossed her over his shoulder, one hand holding her knees, the other on her ass.

She yelped and braced herself on his back. "Castle, put me down!" she laughed, patting her hands on his back and squirming playfully.

"No way woman. Time to play my game." He carried her into their bedroom and tossed her down onto the bed, crawling over her and pinning her arms above her head.

"I'm still the winner" she teased.

"We'll see about that" he whispered, before attaching his lips to hers.

* * *

Sorry about the late update! I went to disney and with school i've been busy.

Also, i'm working on a longer story that ties in with this AU world. Castle, Beckett, and the kids take a trip to Disney. Keep a watch out for it!


End file.
